Bajo mi piel
by Bechloe.Always
Summary: Lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara en Pitch Perfect 2. Cuando Chloe le dice a Beca que lamenta no haber experimentado lo suficiente.. [ Beca G!P ] Bechloe smut
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes...**

 **Calificación: M**

 **IMPORTANTE.**

 **Advertencia contiene: G!P Beca... Escenas sexuales, si no te gusta no leas.**

 **POV BECA**

…Una de las cosas que más lamento es de no haber experimentado lo suficiente en la universidad…

Esa es la frase que lleva repitiéndose en mi cabeza una y otra vez porque desde que Chloe, me dijo eso no he podido dormir, ya no lo aguanto más, tengo que saber a que se refería con eso. Voy a hablar con ella. Me doy la vuelta le miro y esta tan hermosa como siempre, se ve tan tranquila, me da pena despertarla pero no creo que aguantar hasta mañana con esta incertidumbre. Acerco mi mano a su rostro y le doy una leve caricia.

Beca: Chlo? Estas despierta?

Chloe: Ummh... Beca?

Beca: Chlo? Necesito preguntarte algo.

Con eso ella habré eso hermosos ojos azules, que me hipnotizan cada vez que me mira.

Chloe: Dime?

Me quedo pensando si debo o no preguntarle, pero si no lo hago la habré despertado para nada y no creo que pueda dormir con esa duda en mi mente, así que respiro hondo y le echo valor...

Beca: A que te refieres cuando dijiste que lamentabas no haber experimentado lo suficiente?

Se me queda mirando, se que esta pensado que respuesta darme, solo espero que me diga lo que quiero oír.

Chloe: La verdad Becs, es que desde hace poco he tenido curiosidad por saber que se siente a estar con una mujer, donde me ves aquí tan suelta y sin respetar los espacios personales nunca he estado con ninguna mujer, nunca he tenido curiosidad mientras estaba en el instituto y tampoco cuando empecé la universidad, pero tengo esta curiosidad desde hace poco y creo que es por que solo quiero probarlo con una cierta chica...

Me he quedado en silencio sin saber que decir, seria yo esa chica, si fuera así seria fantástico ya que llevo enamorada de Chloe desde que invadió mi ducha... Pero si soy yo querré ser solo un experimento... Estoy segura que la quiero, mas que una amiga, más que a nadie en el mundo y haría cualquier cosa por ella, porque he de decir que Chloe Beale se metió bajo mi piel.

Me esta mirando creo que espera que le pregunte a que chica se refiere... Así que lo hago

Beca: Y esa chica tiene nombre? La conozco?

Chloe: Si tiene nombre y si la conoces, pero no se lo que pensaras, si te digo de quien se trata.

Beca: Venga Chlo, sabes que nunca te juzgaría…

Ella suelta un suspiro..

Chloe: OK, la chica eres tú Beca, tú y solo tú, porque desde el día que te conocí en las actividades de la feria, me enamore de ti…

 **Todos los errores son míos**

 **Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo.**

 **Gracias**


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes...**

 **Calificación: M**

 **IMPORTANTE.**

 **Advertencia contiene: G!P Beca... Escenas sexuales, si no te gusta no leas.**

 **POV CHLOE**

Ya esta se lo he dicho, que bien se siente es como si me sintiera libre, me he quitado un gran peso de encima…

Pero Beca sigue hay sin decir una palabra, quieta, mirándome a los ojos, se que esta en estado de shock, se que es difícil de digerir, nos conocemos desde hace cuatro años y le suelto esto ahora. Pero estoy empezando a tener miedo y si me rechaza o si ya no quiere saber nada de mí. No se que are si la pierdo, no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin Beca Mitchell

Chloe: Becs, háblame…

Beca: Yo… ahh

Lo sabia, soy una estupida… como he podido pensar que sentirá algo por mi y ahora la he perdido, siento que me entran ganas de llorar y cierro los ojos conteniendo las lagrimas, esperando lo que tiene que decirme pero lo único que siento es una leve caricia en mi rostro, puedo sentir su aliento en mi cara estamos muy cerca pero aun así no me atrevo a abrir los ojos…

Pero lo que siento ahora mismo no es lo que me esperaba en absoluto, siento sus labios contra los míos es una simple caricia, pero luego siento como presiona sus labios contra los míos es lento, dulce… me coge por sorpresa que tardo en responde pero lo hago presiono nuestro labios mas fuerte, es perfecto, siento que se va separando poco a poco y se aleja… Dios! Estoy en éxtasis ahora mismo...

Beca: Chlo habré los ojos, porque necesito decirte algo y quiero que mires mientras lo digo…

Hago lo que me pide, los abro y me encuentro con esos ojos azules grisáceos que tanto me encantan noto que tiene una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Beca: Chlo… llevo enamorada de ti desde que irrumpiste en mi ducha, nunca me imagine que podrías llegar a sentir algo similar por mi soy un bicho raro y tu eres perfecta.

Estoy contenta sin embargo, todavía no me lo puedo creer, pero hay algo que me echa para atrás. Y es el hecho de que yo no quiero ser una experiencia. Chloe quiero ser más que eso, quiero que seas lo primero que veo por las mañanas y lo ultimo que vea por las noches. No aguantaría ser una simple experiencia. Quiero algo más, porque te amo Chlo..

 **Todos los errores son mios..**

 **Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo.**

 **Gracias..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes...**

 **Calificación: M**

 **IMPORTANTE.**

 **Advertencia contiene: G!P Beca... Escenas sexuales, si no te gusta no leas.**

Capitulo 3

 **POV CHLOE**

Espera acaba de decir que me ama, no solo eso si no que quiere algo conmigo, no quiere ser solo un experimento, quiere ser algo mas..

Me esta mirando, dios es increíble ella me ama y yo a ella.. Pero y Jess

Chloe: Estoy muy feliz de que sientas algo por mi y tampoco quiero que seas un experimento Beca, te amo y estoy enamorada de ti pero que pasa con Jess..

 **POV BECA**

Mierda se me había olvidado Jess y eso que es mi novia..

Pero no la amo, no como a Chloe, ella es una buena amiga y ha estado hay siempre pero debo sacrificar lo que amo de verdad para no hacer daño a una amiga..

Pero cuando estoy con Chloe todo es mejor mas bonito, es capaz de sacarme una sonrisa en los peores días y la conexión que tenemos es increíble, nunca la he tenido con nadie, es buena persona, cariñosa, divertida y él hecho que se tan guapa y este tan buena es solo un plus que la convierte en la chica que todos desean.. Tengo mas que decidido que camino debo elegir..

Beca: No amo a Jess, le quiero si pero como una amiga, no quiero hacerle daño y la verdad es que me lo paso bien con ella pero contigo todo es distinto y saber que sientes lo mismo por mi.. Tenemos un oportunidad de estar juntas y no pienso desaprovecharla..

Ella me mira fijamente, se va acercando a mi poco a poco, nuestros labios están a escasos centímetros, siento su respiración en mi labios y ya no aguanto mas, elimino esos centímetros que nos separa y le beso, me encanta su labios encajan perfectamente con los mios, paso mi lengua por sus labios pidiendo permiso, ella me lo concede y cuando nuestras lenguas se encuentran siento un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo, intento reprimir un gemido pero no puedo y se me escapada, siento que sonríe en él beso, nos separamos en busca de aire, sigo con los ojos cerrados porque tengo miedo de que todo sea un sueño y no quiero despertar..

Chloe: Necesito ver esa hermosa mirada Becs..

Beca: No quiero..

Digo haciendo un puchero, escucho una pequeña risa que proviene de ella..

Chloe: Porque no quieres, es que acaso no quieres verme?

Beca: Claro que quiero verte, me encanta hacerlo pero tengo miedo de que todo sea un sueño..

Vuelvo a sentir su respiración, picotea sus labios contra los mios..

Chloe: No es un sueño Becs, tu me amas y yo te amo..

Abro mis ojos y me encuentro con los suyos...

Beca: Que haremos ahora?

Chloe: Lo primero es pasar los días que nos faltan aqui, luego volveremos a Barden, nos graduaremos y ganaremos él campeonato mundial..

Beca: Me refería a nosotras que haremos...

Chloe: Yo quiero estar contigo, pero mientras estes con Jess nada puede pasar entre nosotras..

Beca: He estado casi cuatro años esperando por esto, así que nada mas lleguemos a Barden hablare con ella..

Chloe: Bien, mientras tendré que aguantarme las ganas de besarte..

Soltamos una pequeña risa.. Ella se acerca y me besa la frente...

Chloe: Deberíamos descansar, conociendo a Bree, nos queda un largo dia.. Buenas noches Becs..

Beca: Buenas noches Chlo..

 **Todos los errores son mios..**

 **Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo.**

 **Gracias..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes...**

 **Calificación: M**

 **IMPORTANTE.**

 **Advertencia contiene: G!P Beca... Escenas sexuales, si no te gusta no leas.**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **POV BECA**

A la mañana siguiente, Bree nos hizo sudar, fue un duro entrenamiento la verdad es que había olvidado lo perra que era..pero no me concentro, quiero irme, no creo que todo él ejercicio que hemos hecho valga para algo y yo no paro de pensar en que debo hablar con Jess, romperle él corazón para poder estar con Chloe..

Simplemente no pude mas con tanta presión y explote, discutí con Chloe que era lo que menos quería pero al menos ya sabe que estoy de becaria en Residual Heat.. Pero se que esta muy enfadada conmigo por haberle mentido.. Después de bajar de la trampa para osos decidí dar una vuelta necesitaba despejarme, me fui al muelle y creo que llevo sentada aquí pensando horas, noto que alguien viene y se sienta a mi lado..

Aubrey: Bonitas vistas eh..

Beca: Si

Aubrey: Que haces aquí Beca?

Beca: Necesitaba despejarme, tenia mucho en que pensar..

Aubrey: Has explotado con Chloe, no lo vi venir en todo este tiempo te he visto discutir y enfadarte con todo él mundo menos con ella.

Beca: Lose y sienta fatal, la verdad..

Aubrey: Que sientes por ella?

Miro a Bree con cara de sorpresa, como lo sabe, se lo ha dicho Chloe o es que es tan obvio..

Beca: De que hablas?

Aubrey: No te hagas la tonta conmigo hobbit, se lo que sientes por ella, se nota a Kms todo él mundo se da cuenta menos vosotras dos.. Cuatro años habéis esperado para decir lo que sentís por la otra.. Ha sido todo una tortura para Las Bellas pero no podíamos entervenir tenias que despertar solas..

Vaya así que todas lo saben, supongo que solo me engañaba a mi misma peor no podía hacer mas, no tenia él valor de decirle lo que siento por ella..

Beca: Tenia miedo de que no sintiera lo mismo y no quería perderla así que me conforme con ser su amiga y simplemente me acostumbre a estar con Jess..

Aubrey: Ya bueno, que harás respeto a eso, dejaras a Jess o seguirás engañadote?

Beca: Explote por eso, porque mil cosas me pasaban por la cabeza y aquí estaba yo.. Se que él campeonato mundial es importante pero para mi estar con Chloe es lo primero ahora y solo podia pensar en como decirle todo a Jess y hacerle él menor daño posible y al final termine por herir a Chloe, no era mi intencion ..

Aubrey: Bien te entiendo.. Entonces venga levante haremos una hoguera y debes hablar con Chloe, pide disculpas y todo arreglado..

Beca: Gracias Bree..

Todos los errores son mios..

Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo.

Gracias..


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes...**

 **Calificación: M**

 **IMPORTANTE.**

 **Advertencia contiene: G!P Beca... Escenas sexuales, si no te gusta no leas.**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **POV BECA**

Despues de la charla con Aubrey nos dirigimos de nuevo al campamento, todas las chicas están allí sentadas en un circulo alrededor de la hoguera..

Bree se sienta al lado de Chloe y yo me siento en un sillón un poco apartado de ella..

Le miro y intento expresar todo lo que siento por ella con la mirada y creo que ella lo siente por me mira a los ojos y no puedo ver mas que amor en ellos..

Todas empiezan a hablar de lo que harán después de que nos graduemos.. Y la verdad es que lo único que deseo es que todo les vaya bien..

Chloe: Yo tengo miedo, las bellas ha sido mi familia durante años y me da miedo dejar esto, dejaros a vosotras.. Me da miedo perder lo mas importante que tengo en mi vida..

Cuando dice eso me mira fijamente, sus ojos están llorosos.. Quiero decirle aquí y ahora que no me perderá..

Beca: Entiendo como te sientes, también tengo miedo, de perder lo que amo pero no creo que pase.. Y cuando eche la vista atrás no recordaré las canción y la competiciones si no a vosotras bichos raros..

Nos miramos entre todas y Chloe empieza a cantar, me uno a ella y luego él resto de Bellas de une a nosotras..

Por fin habíamos recuperado nuestro sonido..

Después de eso todas nos fuimos a la tienda de campaña.. Espere hasta que todas dormian .. Y Chloe también porque llevábamos segundo, minutos y creo que incluso horas mirándonos sin decir nada..

Chloe: Creo que ya están todas dormidas

Beca: También lo creo, sobre lo de antes Chlo.. Lo siento mucho no quería que discutiéramos no paraba de pensar en como debo decirle esto a Jess y no pude mas..

Chloe: Tranquila te entiendo, pero porque no me dijiste que estabas de becaria..

Beca: No lose, no quería que pensaras que no me involucro lo suficiente con las bellas..

Chloe: Jamas pensaría eso, pero me dolió que me mintieras..

Beca: No volverá a pasar..

Chloe: Bien y como te va?

Le conté todo a Chlo, lo de Snoop Dog, lo que Sammy me dijo y que espero que grabar la canción con Emliy me ayude..

Chloe: Seguro que lo consigues Becs, conseguirás todo lo que deseas y lo que te propongas

Beca: Eso espero porque lo que mas deseo y quiero es estar contigo..

Chloe: Deseamos lo mismo, deberíamos dormir.. Mañana tenemos un viaje por carretera..

Beca: Cierto, Buenas noches Chlo

Chloe: Buenas noches Becs

 **Todos los errores son mios..**

 **Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo.**

 **Gracias..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes...**

 **Calificación: M**

 **IMPORTANTE.**

 **Advertencia contiene: G!P Beca... Escenas sexuales, si no te gusta no leas.**

 **Capitulo 6**

 **POV CHLOE**

A la mañana siguiente recogimos todo, nos despedimos de Bree y subimos al Bus, me senté al lado de Beca y durante todo él camino estuvimos hablando de cosas al azar mientras escuchábamos sus ultimas mezclas, me dijo que por fin podía enseñarme las que ella hacia para mi y entre ellas había una de titanium, que hizo que ambas nos sonrojasemos, la verdad es que recuerdo muy bien ese día..

 _Hace cuatro años.._

 _Estoy duchandome, cuando de pronto escucho a alguien cantar titanium, apago él grifo y decido ver de quien proviene esa voz, ya que podría unirse a las bellas y ayudarnos, ni me molesto en coger una toalla ya que me siento muy orgullosa de mi cuerpo y total somos dos chicas que hay de malo.._

 _Abro la cortina y me encutro con la chica de las actividades de la feria la que dijo que no sabia cantar y la que me entro por los ojos nada mas verla, era la misma que no podía sacarme de la cabeza.. Y es una mentirosa.._

 _Chloe: sabes cantar .._

 _Ella se da la vuelta asustada, con los ojos muy abiertos y yo aprovecho y le doy una mirada, tiene un bonito cuerpo y viene con sorpresa.. Vaya_

 _Beca: Tía fuera.._

 _cierra la cortina pero la vuelvo abrirla.._

 _Chloe: Dime, cual es tu registro?_

 _Beca: mi que? Por dios.._

 _Puedo decir que esta muy confundida.._

 _Chloe: tienes que probar con Las Bellas_

 _Beca: oye no puedo concentrarme en nada mientras estas desnuda_

 _Chloe: venga piénsalo, una vez le hicimos los coros a Prince, tiene un culo tan pequeño que podía agarrarlo con una mano.._

 _Hago un amago con si quieras cogerle él culo.. se le cae el bote de champú al suelo, se agacha para cogerlo y se da la vuelta y se pone de cara a la pared._

 _Beca: Joder, en serio, estoy desnuda_

 _Chloe: Cantabas Titanium, verdad?_

 _Beca: Conoces a David Guetta?_

 _Claro que conozco a David Guetta.. Dios!_

 _Chloe: Crees que vivo bajo una roca, es mi canción favorita… para cuando me masturbo.._

 _Con lo que digo ella se sonroja, vaya si que es fácil provocarla.. Vamos a seguir un poco.._

 _Beca: Que bien.._

 _Chloe: Pues si, esa canción me pone.._

 _Le doy una mirada llena de picardia, me acerco un poco mas a ella, nuestros cuerpos están a centímetros, si me acerco un poco mas podre tocarla.._

 _Beca: estupendo_

 _Chloe: Puedes cantármela?_

 _Beca: Claro que no, déjame en paz_

 _Pero que piensa que me voy a mastubar aquí con ella, esta loca.. Además porque masturbarme si ella puede hacerlo por mi.. Aiss concentrate Chloe saca tu mente de la cuneta, haces esto por las Bellas.._

 _Chloe: No voy a irme hasta que me la cantes, así que.._

 _Ella se da la vuelta y se cubre lo mejor que puede, uno de sus brazos cubre sus pechos y su mano cubre su entre pierna, no se para que ya he visto lo que tiene.._

 _De pronto empieza a cantar, tiene una voz muy bonita, decido armonizar con ella y le miro fijamente a sus ojos ella me devuelve la mirada y seguimos así hasta que terminamos de cantar.. Sonamos muy bien juntas.._

 _Sus ojos viajan por mi cuerpo de arriba a bajo.._

 _Chloe: no me he avergonzado, de mi cuerpo.._

 _Beca: tienes motivos.._

 _Ahora es mi turno, aprovecho que ya no se tapa y miro su cuerpo, intento no hacerlo pero no puedo parar de mirar a su entrepierna.. Inconscientemente me muerdo los labios y noto como se anima.._

 _Beca: Oh dios.._

 _Intenta cubrirse pero ya es demasiado tarde.._

 _Chloe: me siento alagada.._

 _Beca: lo siento.._

 _Chloe: No tienes porque sentirlo.._

 _Nos quedamos mirando un rato y creo que debería irme antes de hacer alguna locura porque lo único que quiero es empotrar la contra la pared, besarle y sentirla dentro de mi.._

 _Me alejo un poco y le paso la toalla.._

 _Beca: Gracias.._

 _Chloe: De nada, te espero en las audiciones, porcierto como te llamas?_

 _Beca: Beca y tu ?_

 _Chloe: Chloe.._

 _Salgo de su ducha lo mas rápido posible, voy a donde están mis cosas me pongo él albornoz y me dirijo a mi cuarto, de camino rezo para que Bree, no este, abro la puerta y la suerte esta de mi parte, voy a mi portatil , selecciono titanium y me acuesto en mi cama, necesito quitarme este calentón cuanto antes.._

 _Me tapó con la manta, por si Bree aparece de pronto, bajo mis manos hasta mi coño y esta empapado, como no estarlo después de lo que acaba de ocurrir con Beca.._

 _Sin preámbulos entro en mi con dos dedos, se siente tan bien, necesito liberarme, a mi mente viene imágenes del cuerpo de Beca, sus labios, sus pechos, esos pezones que me muero por morder y su polla.. Dios tiene una polla no me lo podía creer y es bastante grande y estaba empalmada después de que termináramos de cantar..._

 _Voy cada vez mas rápido entrando y saliendo, solo imaginó que mis dedos son la polla de Beca entrando y saliendo de dentro de mi, me imagino a Beca encima mia, follando me como si no hubiera un mañana y con esos pensamientos me corro, siento un orgasmo intenso atravesar todo mi cuerpo, sigo moviéndome mis dedos dentro de mi pero mas despacio montando mi orgarmos, cuando me relajo salgo de dentro.._

 _Recupero mi respiracion , me levanto cojo una camisa y unas bragas y me visto, voy al portátil quito la musica.._

 _Decido que ya es hora de dormir, además me muero de ganas de ver a Beca otra vez.. Ahora que lo pienso ella también se habrá masturbado pensando en_ mi..

 **Actualidad..**

Me muevo incomoda en mi asiento y tengo un poco de calor, al recorda los acontecimientos de esa noche, siento que me he mojado solo de pensarlo..

Beca esta a mi lado mirando por la ventana, todas las chicas están dormida menos Amy que conduce él bus, Beca y yo estamos en la ultima fila y la verdad es que no hay nadie a nuestros lado.. Seria muy fácil divertirnos un rato..

Pero ella sigue con Jess y no quiero que se sienta culpable pero no aguanto, estoy muy caliente y desde hace mucho que no tengo relaciones sexuales y estoy muy frustrada.. Ala porra..

Chloe: Becs..

Ella se da la vuelta para mirarme y se quita los cascos..

Beca: Dime..

Venga Chlo tu puedes..

Chloe: Recuerdas la noche en la que entre en tu ducha..

Beca: Si claro, no todo él mundo invade en mi ducha..

Con eso soltamos una pequeña risa, decido que iré al grano sin rodeos..

Chloe: Quería saber si te masturbaste después de nuestro encuentro porque yo si y la verdad es que al recordarlo me he puesto muy caliente..

Con eso cojo su mano y la llevo hasta mi coño, para que sienta lo caliente que me pone..

 **Todos los errores son mios..**

 **Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo.**

 **Gracias..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes...**

 **Calificación: M**

 **IMPORTANTE.**

 **Advertencia contiene: G!P Beca... Escenas sexuales, si no te gusta no leas.**

 **Capitulo 7**

 **POV BECA**

Oh fucking good.. Me acaba de decir que se masturbó pensando en mi después de lo ocurrido en la ducha y no solo eso si no que ahora esta caliente..

Coge mi mano y no tengo ni idea de lo que hará pero la lleva hasta su coño y puedo sentir él calor que desprende y eso es todo lo que necesito para ponerme dura.. Dios Chloe sera mi muerte.. Y claro que recuerdo ese día en la ducha es imposible de olvidar..

 _ **Hace cuatro años..**_

 _Que cojones acaba de pasar, Chloe no solo ha inrrumpido en mi ducha, si no que me ha hecho cantar con ella.. Y dios que cuerpo no podía quitarla de mi mente, sus pechos.. Y dios cuando bajaba la mirada, mi amigo se animaba, me empalme al segundo y ella lo vio.. Solo quería follarmela allí mismo, estar dentro de ella, que se corriera y gimiera mi nombre.._

 _Pero eso no paso en cambio se fue y aquí me quede yo con una ereccion enorme.. Abro él grifo y pongo la agua fría a ver si me alivia y se me quita él calenton, pero no sirve de nada porque solo imagino a Chloe aquí en mi ducha y como él agua se desliza por su cuerpo, su bello y hermoso cuerpo.. Como eso no ayuda decido ponerme manos a la obra.._

 _Empiezo acariciar mi polla, lo hago despacio disfrutando de la sensación, me viene imágenes del cuerpo de Chloe, de sus labios dios como me encantaría que su boca estuviera ahora mismo alrededor de mi polla, empiezo a mover mi mano mas rapido , necesito correrme, solo imagino como Chloe me chupa la polla y se la mete hasta la garganta y eso es suficiente porque suelto toda mi carga.._

 _Ha sido uno de los mejores orgasmo que he tenido.. Termino de ducharme y en él camino me preguntó si Chloe habrá tenido que tocarse también.._

 _ **Actualidad..**_

Con esos pensamientos me pongo aun mas dura, al recordar su cuerpo desnudo, me entran ganas de follarla ahora mismo, solo quiero estar dentro de ella, quiero sentirla.. Miro a mi alrededor y todas las Bellas están dormida no hay ningún cerca de nosotras, no se que hacer pero no aguanto mas..

Con todo él lío que hemos tenido hace mucho que no he follado, pero que pasa con Jess no se que hacer igual la dejare pero si lo hago con Chloe, le estaré poniendo los cuernos..

Miro a Chloe y noto que su mirada va a mi entrepierna y sus ojos se vuelven de un azul oscuro intenso..

Ala mierda con todo..quiero follarmela y eso haré..

Beca: Si te digo la verdad me masturbe nada mas saliste de mi ducha y no solo eso, solo podía imaginar como chupabas mi polla..

No se de donde ha salido tanto valor pero ya que estoy..

Chloe: Vaya, la verdad es que yo solo imaginaba como seria tenerte dentro de mi..

Con eso ella lleva sus manos a mi polla, le da un pequeño apreton ..

Dios se sienta tan bien pero necesito mas, incosintemente muevo mis caderas y ella lo nota, me baja la cremallera y saca mi polla fuera, me estremezco al sentir él frio, pero pronto siento como Chloe empieza a mover su mano arriba y a bajo, pasa su pulgar por la cabeza, que bien sienta, me encanta sentir sus manos, deseaba esto mas que nada..

Ella se acerca mas a mi y me susurra al oído..

Chloe: Me encanta tener tu enorme polla entre mis manos Becs, pero haré tu sueños realidad..

Espera a que se refiere.. Noto como se agacha, besa la cabeza de mi polla, la lame y luego se la mete en la boca..

Mientras chupa mi polla se ayuda con la mano y sigue con sus movimientos, esto esta siendo demasiado para mi, echó ma cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando del momento llevo mis manos a mi boca para acallar mis gemidos, sentir los labios y la lengua de Chloe es demasiado para mi, no voy a durar mucho, estoy apunto de correrme..

Ella deja de mover las manos y se mete él resto de mi polla hasta su garganta, puedo sentir como se contrae, empieza a mover su cabeza arriba y a bajo chupando toda mi polla y yo ya no puedo mas, vuelve a hacer lo de antes, se mete todo la polla y eso es suficiente por que me corro y suelto todo mi semen en su garganta..

siento como un fuerte orgasmo atraviesa todo mi cuerpo, me muerdo la mano para no gemir.. Y es increíble como ella se traga hasta la ultima gota, saca mi polla de su boca y le da un beso..

Intento calmar mi respiración mientras ella hace lo mismo..

Beca: Joder Chlo, eso a sido dios! no tengo palabras.. Ha sido él mejor orgasmo de mi vida..

Ella sonríe con aire de suficiencia..

Chloe: Gracias, a mi también me a encantado probarte..

No me lo pienso dos veces, le cojo de la nuca y le beso, meto mi lengua en su boca sin pedir permiso, ella me corresponde al beso, nuestras lengua luchan por él dominio, siento mi sabor en ella.. Nos separamos en busca de aire..

Beca: Bueno ahora te toca a ti..

 **Todos los errores son mios..**

 **Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo.**

 **Gracias..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes...**

 **Calificación: M**

 **IMPORTANTE.**

 **Advertencia contiene: G!P Beca... Escenas sexuales, si no te gusta no leas.**

 **Capitulo 8**

 **POV BECA**

No espero ni un segundo, ni a que me conteste llevo mi mano su coño, entro dentro de su short y de sus bragas y no esta empapada, esta chorreando.. se que no esta para bromas, así que entro en ella con dos dedos, hasta él fondo..

Llevo mi mano a su boca para hacerle callar..

Salgo con mis dedos hasta la entrada y vuelvo a entrar duro y rápido, sigo penetradola muy rápido, se que quiere venir y no quiere que este de bromas, salgo y entro en ella disfrutando de la sensacion, de como su coño aprieta mis dedos, decido introducir otro mas.. Y sigo con mis movimientos llego hasta él fondo y vuelvo a salir, sigo así hasta que noto que casi no puedo moverme dentro de ella, se que esta a punto de correrse, llevo mi pulgar a su clítoris y lo aprieto, creo que eso fue suficiente porque noto como aumenta su agarre a mis dedos, levanta la cadera y muerde mi mano.. Siento como un liquido caliente se flitra por mis dedos.. Los muevo despacio para que pueda montar su orgasmo.. Y luego salgo de ella.. Me llevo mis dedos hasta mi boca y lamo cada uno de ellos hasta limpiarlos, me encanta su sabor, estoy deseando poder enterrar mi cara en su coño..

 **POV CHLOE**

Dios eso si que es un orgasmo intenso.. Joder Beca no paraba de darme rápido y duro, me ha encantado.. Casi no puedo respirar, intento calmarme y mientras lo hago veo que se lleva sus dedos a su boca y los lame uno a uno..

Las dos nos acercamos mas y chocamos nuestros labios, él beso es apasionado, caliente, de esta vez soy yo la que mete mi lengua en su boca sin previo aviso.. Puedo sentir mi sabor y eso me pone mas.. Nos separamos y nos miramos fijamente..

Chloe: eso ha sido súper caliente..

Beca: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo..

Chloe: Por favor dime que quieres una ronda mas..

Noto como aparece una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro..

Beca: Bien vamos a por la ronda dos..

Miro alrededor y veo que todo esta normal y las bellas sigen dormida.. Me quito mi short y las bragas..

Veo que Beca ya esta lista y su polla vuelve a estar dura.. Me siento encima de ella, cojo su polla y la guio a mi entrada, introduzco la cabeza en mi coño, siento como mi cuerpo se estremece, ella me agarra de la cadera y me baja de tirón hasta tener todas su polla en mi coño, antes de que pueda soltar él gemido ella me besa..

Dios no sabia que Beca fuera de las que dan duro pero me encanta.. Siento como su polla casi performa mi cuello uterino, y es que de lo grande que es yo no sabia ni que iba a poder caber dentro.. Nos quedamos quieta un rato acostumbrandonos.. Pero ella es impaciente y empieza a mover su cadera hacia arriba, yo creo que es suficiente y empiezo a moverme a su ritmo, le miro fijamente a los ojos y ella me devuelve la mirada, empieza a acelerar sus movimientos y yo tambien.. Empiezo a montar su polla cada vez mas rapido, casi sale de mi y vuelve a entrar hasta él final, este es le mejor sexo que he tenido, me siento llena, me siento completa.. Se que pronto me correre.. Quiero que lo hagamos juntos, aumento mis movimientos, no paramos de mirarnos.. Ella me sonríe, le devuelvo la sonrisa y con una ultima estocada me corro, para no gemir uní nuestros labios y de pronto noto como ella se corre dentro de mi, siento como él liquido caliente invade cada parte de mi coño y se mezcla con él mio..

Ha sido él mejor orgasmo de mi vida.. Me separo de ella, seguimos mirandonos , su mirada me dice tanto y intento demostrarle lo mismo..

Ella sigue dentro de mi y cuando nos tranquilizamos me levanto despacio y ella sale de mi, me siento a su lado, solo puedo oír como respira..

Nos acercamos y nos damos otro beso.. Es corto ya que estamos cansadas..

Cojo unas toallitas húmedas dentro de mi bolso, limpiamos todo él desastre que hemos montado, tiro las toallitas sucias y guardo él resto, cojo mi colonia y hecho un poco por nuestra zona, no quiero que la bellas se de cuenta de que huele a sexo.. Cojo otras bragas de mi mochila y unos short nuevos y me los pongo..

Me siento tranquila y la verdad es que estoy mas que liberada, si él sexo con Beca sera asi de ahora en adelante.. Lo disfrutaré siempre..

Ella me toca él hombro y me ofrece uno de los cascos, le sonrió y lo acepto encantada.. Me los pongo y me recuesto en su hombro.. Siento como él cansancio se apodera de mi..

Beca: Te amo Chlo..

Chloe: Te amo mas Becs..

 **Todos los errores son mios..**

 **Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo.**

 **Gracias..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes...**

 **Calificación: M**

 **IMPORTANTE.**

 **Advertencia contiene: G!P Beca... Escenas sexuales, si no te gusta no leas.**

 **Capitulo 9**

 **POV CHLOE**

Me despierto con alguien tocándome él hombro, abro los ojos y veo que es Emily, me incorporo para ver que Beca aún sigue dormida..

Emily: Venga Chloe, ya hemos llegado, despierta a Beca..

Con eso se aleja, miro por la ventana y veo que ya es de día.. Joder hemos dormido toda la noche.. Miro él reloj y son las 11 AM, nunca me había despertado tan tarde desde que estoy en Barden..

Decido despertar a Beca y le agitó él hombro despacio ..

Beca: Noo, dejame un rato mas..

Que adorable es.. Pero no puedo dejar que se quede en él bus..

Chloe: Venga Becs, son las 11 y ya hemos llegado, si quieres seguir durmiendo hazlo pero en tu cama..

Ella se incorpora y me mira, sonrie ..

Beca: Me gusta esto, podría acostumbrarme. A que me despiertes todas las mañanas, aunque tendrás que cambiar tus métodos..

Me río y es increíble que desde que despierte ya empiece..

Chloe: Bueno a mi también me gustaría y claro que puedo cambiar mis métodos, pero todo esta en tu mano..

Le digo eso recordando que debe hablar con Jess, ella asiente.. Nos levantamos cogemos nuestras cosas.. Y vamos a la casa..

Entramos y subimos todos a nuestros respectivos cuartos.. Soy la primera en bajar y me encuentro con todas las chicas en él cocina..

Amy la Gorda: Venga pelirroja espabila que tenemos hambre y queremos tus famosas tortitas..

Chloe: Bien tranquilas, las haré..

Cojo todo lo necesario para hacer las tortitas y en eso baja Beca, ya no lleva lo de antes y tiene él pelo mojado, estoy segura que se a dado una ducha.. Y dios que sexy es.. Me muerdo él labio y vuelvo a lo mio..

Amy la Gorda: Hey Aca-zorra..

Beca: Hola a ti también Amy..

Todas saludan a Beca y ella les devuelve él saludo..

Beca: Heredera, no te olvides lo que tenemos pendiente

Emily: Si tranquila no me olvido además estoy emocionada..

Beca: Bien me alegro.. Iremos mñn aprovechando que mi jefe no estará..

Emily asiente en señal de aprobación y yo espero que de verdad todo salga bien y que Beca pueda imprecionar a su jefe..

Amy la Gorda: bueno, aquí la pelirroja va a hacer sus tortitas..

Beca: Me encantaría quedarme pero debo irme, además ya tendré ocasión de comerlas mas a menudo..

Me sale una sonrisa tonta porque se a lo que se refiere..

Stacie: Y a donde vas ?

Beca: Voy a ver a Jess necesito hablar con ella..

Stacie: Claro que si hablar, lo que vais a hacer es follar como conejos por estos dos días separadas..

Se a lo que va, pero aun así me molesta él comentario de Stacie hace que se me hierva la sangre pensar en que Jess tocara a Beca a mi Beca, porque ahora es mía..

Beca: No todas somos como tu Stacie.. No voy a follar. Solo voy a hablar con ella..

Con eso Stacie se queda callada.. Beca se despide de todas y luego se acerca a a mi y me susurra al oido..

Beca: vendré lo mas rápido posible..

Con eso se marchar..

 **Todos los errores son mios..**

 **Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo.**

 **Gracias..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes...**

 **Calificación: M**

 **IMPORTANTE.**

 **Advertencia contiene: G!P Beca... Escenas sexuales, si no te gusta no leas.**

 **POV BECA**

Llego hasta la puerta de la habitación de Jess pero no me atrevo a tocar, no para de caminar de un lado a otro en frente de la puerta..

Notó que la puerta se abre y sale ella..

Jess: Hola baby..

Dios como odio, que me llame asi ..

Beca: Hola Jess..

Jess: bueno pasa, iba a salir pero ya que estar aquí podemos divertirnos..

Venga Beca ahora o nunca, es él único obstáculo para que puedas estar con Chloe..

Paso a su cuarto y veo que su compañera no esta, antes de que me de cuenta se que estoy contra la puerta y ella me esta besando él cuello..

Beca: Jess, para..

Jess: Venga, se que quieres llevamos mas de un mes sin follar, se que quieres no lo niegues..

Con eso me besa en los labios y no siento nada, solo pienso en que Chloe..

Le doy un leve empujo y la aparto..

Beca: Jess no quiero..

Jess: Que te pasa?

Beca: No quiero follar y tenemos que hablar..

Ella me mira muy seria y se sienta en su cama..

Jess: Bueno tu dirás..

Beca: Mira creo que debemos dejarlo..

Ella se levanta y me hace frente..

Jess: De que hablas Beca, no puedes estar hablando en serio.. Lo tenemos todo planeado, graduarnos, ir a LA tu seras una productora musical y yo haré bandas sonoras, seremos feliz , nos casaremos y tendremos hijos..

No sabia que ella soñaba con todo eso... Tiene los ojos llorosos y me da un poco de pena.. Pero yo no veo ese futuro..

Beca: No veo ese futuro Jess, te quiero pero como una amiga y es así desde hace un tiempo pero no me daba cuenta..

Jess: No Beca, no puedes hablar en serio, yo te amo eres toda ni vida..

Ahora me vienes con esto..

Beca: Lo siento pero me he dado cuenta de que amo a alguien mas..

Le miro y no veo expresión de sorpresa ni de asombro, en cambio su expresión es de enfado..

Jess: Lo sabia, Chloe es una puta.. Al final consiguió lo que quería y me ha robado a mi novia..

Que cojones, lo sabia pero lo peor es que a llamado a Chloe puta..

Beca: No la insultes, no es una puta, ni a robado nada, uno no puede robar algo que es suyo.. Porque llevo enamorada de ella desde él primer día que la vi y ella de mi..

Ahora soy yo la que esta enfadada.

Jess: Y te crees que no lo se, solo pensé que después de cuatro años te olvidarías de ella pero veo que no..

Beca: Sabias lo que sentía por ella y aun así aceptaste salir conmigo ..

Ella asiente.. Se sienta en la cama y empiezaca llorar..

Jess: Sabia que estabas enamorada de ella, lo supe cuando os vi juntas en la fiesta de iniciación cuando casi os besais, pero tu me gustabas que debía hacer apoyarte para que salieras con otra, insisti y al final aceptaste, yo estaba feliz con lo que me dabas y pensé que cuando fuéramos a LA por fin ya serias mía..

Me siento a su lado, no se que decir supongo que le paso lo que a mi, nos conformábamos con lo poco que podíamos tener..

Jess: Nunca hubiera sido feliz, Jess.. Su hubiera ido a LA contigo a cumplir mi sueño como dices tu.. Nunca hubiera sido feliz porque desde él momento en que me enamore de Chloe mi sueño cambio.. Ella es mi sueño, no ser productora o ir a LA.. Mi sueño es estar con ella..

Ella me mira y asiente, me da un abrazo y se levanta..

Jess: Bueno pues ve a por tu chica..seguro que te espera.

Con eso me levanto de la cama y salgo corriendo, voy a ir en buscar de Chloe, mi Chloe..

 **Todos los errores son mios..**

 **Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo.**

 **Gracias..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes...**

 **Calificación: M**

 **IMPORTANTE.**

 **Advertencia contiene: G!P Beca... Escenas sexuales, si no te gusta no leas.**

 **POV BECA**

Llego bastante rapido .. A la casa de las Bellas.. Todas están en él salón pero no veo a Chloe..

Beca: Chicas donde esta Chloe?

Emily: Se esta duchando..

Beca: Gracias Em..

Subo al primer piso, estoy en frente de la puerta del baño, respiro hondo y entro.. Cuando entro escucho que canta Sexual de NEIKED.. Espero que sea para mi..

Me acerco a la cortina y la abro..

Beca: Sabes cantar..

Chloe: Joder Becs, que susto..

Me río a carcajadas..

Beca: Que se siente eh Beale..

Ella ni se molesta en cubrirse, pone sus manos en la cintura me mira con aire de suficiencia..

Chloe: Lo estabas deseando, morias de ganas de entrar en mi ducha lo increíble es que hayas aguantando cuatro años..

Beca: la verdad es que si que tenia ganas y ahora puedo hacerlo cuando quiera y cuando me de la gana..

Chloe: Si y eso porque ?

Beca: porque ahora eres mía Beale..

Dicho eso quito él móvil de mi bolsillo y entro en la ducha..

Chloe: No piensas quitarte la ropa?

Beca: Desnudame tu..

Y eso hace, me lo quita todo en una velocidad increíble..

Chloe: Así que ahora soy tuya?

Beca: Si..

Chloe: Y tu eres mia, sólo mía ?

Beca: Solo tuya y de nadie mas..

Ella sonríe y me agarra la mano, entro en la ducha con ella..

Me coge del cuello, pongo mis manos en su cintura y le beso, es un beso lento, llego de amor.. Nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes..

Chloe: Bueno que quieres hacer..

Beca: Por mucho que quiera hacerte él amor en esta ducha, no podemos ya que las Bellas están abajo y despierta, además en la primera ducha que debemos hacerlo es en nuestra ducha..

Con eso ella sonríe y se muerde él labios, dios como me encanta cuando hace eso..

Chloe: Bien, para la próxima entonces..

Asiento, le doy otro beso mas y salgo de la ducha, me visto..

Beca: No tardes Beale..

Salgo del baño y antes de que las Bellas se den cuenta de donde estaba, voy a mi habitacion..

 **Todos los errores son mios..**

 **Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo.**

 **Gracias..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes...**

 **Calificación: M**

 **IMPORTANTE.**

 **Advertencia contiene: G!P Beca... Escenas sexuales, si no te gusta no leas.**

 **POV CHLOE**

Cuando Beca salio del baño tuve que contenerme para no gritar.. Si por fin es mia, Beca es mía..

Termino mi ducha, me visto voy a su cuarto y cuando entro por la puerta no puedo ver nada mas adorable, esta acostada en su cama, tapada con una manta, su rostro se ve tan tranquilo.. Es perfecta. Decido bajar y ver que hacen las Bellas.. Están todas sentadas en él salon viendo él programa de Ellen...

Chloe: hey chicas..

Amy la Gorda: Ya estas limpia pelirroja..

Todas nos reímos por él comentario..

Chloe: Si Amy, ya estoy limpia..

Emily: Por cierto Chloe, Beca te buscaba..

Chloe: A si, toco la puerta de baño y me dijo que me esperaba en su cuarto pero fui y ya estaba dormida..

Emily: Estaría cansada..

Asiento estando de acuerdo con ella..

Stacie: Sabes que era lo que Beca, tenia que hablar con Jess?

Si que lo se pero no creo que este en mi decirles..

Así que niego con la cabeza..

Chloe: Ni idea, a mi no me dijo nada..

Amy la Gorda: Y bueno cuando piensas decirle la verdad pelirroja.?

De que verdad habla..

Chloe: Que verdad ?

Amy de Gorda: Venga, no te hagas la tonta todas sabemos que estas enamorada de Beca pero nos graduamos en dos días y luego nos vamos a Copenhagen y ya nos separaremos porque cada una haremos lo nuestro, vas a dejar que se te escape?

Todas ellas me miran esperando a mi respuesta.. Hasta que una voz a mi espalda responde por mi..

Beca: Como se le va a escapar algo que ya es suyo..

Todos nos giramos para ver a Beca de pie en la puerta del salon..

Se acerca a mi, se sienta a mi lago y me coge de la mano..

CR: A ver que alguien, me explique porque hablo en nombre de todas las Bellas cuando digo que nos hemos perdido..

Beca y yo nos reimos y me dispongo a contarles todo lo ocurrido eliminando, claro lo que paso en él bus..

Jessica: Osea que estáis juntas ?

Las dos asentimos en señal de aprobacion ..

Todas las bellas pmdan un grito, se les ve muy animadas..

Amy la Gorda: Bueno aca-perras esto hay que celebrarlo, hagamos una fiesta de pijamas pero con alcohol..

Todas vitorean y Beca y yo aceptamos..

 **Todos los errores son mios..**

 **Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo.**

 **Gracias**..


	13. Chapter 13

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes...**

 **Calificación: M**

 **IMPORTANTE.**

 **Advertencia contiene: G!P Beca... Escenas sexuales, si no te gusta no leas.**

 **POV CHLOE**

Mas tarde esa noche..

Luego de hablar con las chicas, Beca y yo fuimos a mi cuarto para hablar, me explico todo lo que paso con Jess y que ya lo veía venir.. Entiendo él punto de vista de Jess en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo pero ahora por fin estoy con Beca..

Después tuvimos una pequeña sesión para mayores de 16.. Hasta que Amy vino a interrumpir.. Nos dijo que todo estaba listo así que con mucho esfuerzo bajamos para estar con él resto de las chicas..

Llevábamos un par de horas, bailando y bebiendo.. Hasta que Stacie dio la idea de jugar al "yo nunca"

Nos sentamos todas en un circulo y ya que Stacie dio idea empezaba y seguiríamos él orden por las aguajas del reloj..

Stacie: Bueno nunca me la han metido por detrás..

Ninguna bebe, excepto ella misma..

Beca: Stacie tienes que decir algo que no has hecho para no beber no decir cosas que has hecho para beber..

Ella se rie y pasa totalmente..

Jessica: Nunca me he follado a una tia..

Stacie, CR, Beca y yo bebemos..

Ashley: Nunca he robado..

Casi todas bebemos, menos Emily, Beca y Amy..

Beca: Amy! Tienes que beber..

Amy: Yo porque nunca he robado en mi vida, quizás he pedido a chicos buenorros que lo hagan para mi pero yo jamas..

Beca entrecierra los ojos y le mira fijamente..

Beca: Y los 20 dólares que coges de mi cartera cada vez que quieres, a eso como lo llamas?

Espera, en serio..

Amy: Eso se llama coger prestado..

Beca: Si me lo devuelves si pero si no es robar , y estoy segura que no veré un dolar de eso así que bebe..

Amy hace caso a Beca y bebe..

Flo: Nunca he ayudado en un secuestro..

Nadie bebe, solo Lily lo cual es raro y hace que le tengamos mas miedo..

Lily: Nunca he matado a nadie..

Lo dice en un susurro pero Amy que esta a su lado lo escucha y lo dice en voz alta..

Nadie bebe como era de esperar..

Amy: Nunca he cobrado a cambio de favores sexuales..

Pero estan locas.. Pienso que nadie va a beber hasta que Stacie lo hace..

Stacie: Que dijo que me ayudaría a estudiar y era guapo..

Beca: Nunca he asaltado duchas de desconocidos..

Que fuerte lo hace a proposito, pero igual ella debe beber.. Se acerca a mi y me dice al oído..

Eres mi novia Beale no una desconocida..

Mierda con eso me ha pillado.. Como mi vaso y me lo bebo de un trago.. Todas me miran..

C.R: algo que compartir Chloe?

Niego con la cabeza y ahora me toca a mi devolverle él favor.. Aunque tenga que beber también..

Chloe: Nunca he follado con personas a mi lado..

Ella me da una mirada seria..

Como no Stacie ya lo hizo así que bebe, luego bebe Beca y yo..

Amy: Vaya Beca de Stacie y Chloe me lo esperaba pero de ti, Con quien fue, donde y como..

Beca: No te lo diré Amy..

Emily: Nunca he hecho un oral..

Todas bebemos..

C.R: Nunca he puesto los cuernos..

Oh dios.. Esperó que no beba igual solo lo sabemos ella y yo.. Y no es como que ha hecho un juramento..

Cuando miro a mi derecha veo que Beca es la única que a bebido y todas le dan una mirada de asombro..

Beca: Que pasa?! dejar de mirarme, Chloe y yo solo nos besamos, que dos o tres veces antes de que cortara con Jess..

Uff esta borracha pero no tanto como para decir una tontería..

Ya era tarde así que dimos por concluido él juego y cada una fue a su cuarto.. Menos Beca que iba a dormir conmigo, nos cambiamos en algo mas cómodo y nos acostamos en la cama al segundo ya estábamos dormidas..

 **Todos los errores son mios..**

 **Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo.**

 **Gracias..**


	14. Tenemos que hablar

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes…**

 **Calificación: M**

 **IMPORTANTE. Advertencia contiene: G!P Beca... Escenas sexuales, si no te gusta no leas.**

 **POV BECA**

En dos días será nuestra graduación y justo después nos iremos a Copenhague para el campeonato mundial y la verdad es que Chloe y yo hemos estado disfrutando de estos días que nos queda y cuando digo disfrutar, me refiero a mucho sexo, sexo desenfrenado, da igual el sitio la hora o el lugar ella es insaciable, siempre quieres más. Pienso que si vamos a estar así toda la vida no daré a basto..

Y si pienso que quiero estar toda mi vida con chloe Beale osea ahora que la tengo no seré tan tonta de perderla cierto..

si eso pasara sería el mayor error de mi vida..

pero debemos hablar, nos hemos tocado aún el tema y la verdad que me aterra que no quiera irse a vivir conmigo o que no esté preparada o que ya tenga otros planes..

No se que pensar de eso pero tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar y si es lo antes posible mejor..

Me levanto por fin de mi cama porque llevo como un rato debatiendo en mi cabeza y mirando al techo..

cuando me incorporo me encuentro con su mirada fija en mi..

 **Beca** **:** Pero que cojones cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

 **Chloe:** Un buen rato pero estabas tan concentrada que no quise molestarte..

 **Beca** **:** Eres rara Beale, muy rara..

 **Chloe:** Si pero me quieres..

Con eso ella se levanta de la silla y se dirige a mí y conozco esa mirada, la señorita quiere sexo mañanero y estoy más que dispuesta a dárselo pero me acuerdo de que debemos de hablar..

 **Beca:** Beale se lo que quieres pero no te lo voy a dar..

Ella me mira fijamente y entonces entiende lo que dije y hace un puchero..

 **Chloe:** Porque no?

 **Beca:** Debemos hablar..

 **Chloe:** No me gustan esas palabras..

 **Beca:** Hablo en serio..

Ella me mira y asiente..

se sienta en la cama y queda frente a mi..

 **Beca:** Qué planes tienes para después de la graduación?

 **Chloe:** Pues irnos al campeonato..

 **Beca:** Y después?

 **Chloe:** No lo había pensado osea, tengo algunas ofertas de trabajo ya pero porque?

 **Beca:** Iremos a vivir juntas ?

Ella hace un ohh con su boca y luego sonríe..

 **Chloe:** Claro que si Becs, claro está si tu quieres..

 **Beca:** Sí que quiero pero no sabría si tu también ibas a querer o ya tenías otros planes..

 **Chloe:** Igualmente aunque no hubiera empezado esto entre nosotras, te hubiera preguntado igual de irnos juntas, eres mi mejor amiga Becs..

 **Beca:** UFFF estaba preocupada por nada..

 **Chloe:** Un poco si..

 **Beca:** Y donde son esas ofertas.. ?

 **Chloe:** Pues tengo unas tres, una en LA y dos aquí en Atlanta..

 **Beca:** Genial entonces solo tenemos que decidir donde vivir..

 **Chloe:** Tú tienes alguna oferta..

 **Beca:** Si osea despues de la colaboración con la heredera, Tommy me ofreció quedarme o ir a trabajar con su socio en LA, todo depende de mi bueno de nosotras..

Ella se abalanza sobre mí y me abraza..

después del largo abrazo de oso, empieza a besarme el cuello, se aparta y me mira, su azul claro se ha convertido en un tono más oscuro..

 **Chloe:** Bueno ahora si podemos follar?

 **Beca:** No veo porque no..

Con eso Chloe se quita la camisa y cuando esta apunto de bajarse los shorts de pijama..

aparece Amy la Gorda por la puerta..

 **Beca:** Amyyyyyy

 **Amy:** Siento estropear vuestro rollo bollo pero te buscan abajo y es el enemigo..

 **Beca:** El enemigo?

 **Amy:** Alta, guapa, Alemamona.. te va sonando?

 **Chloe y Beca:** Kommissar ?

 **Amy:** BINGO…

 **Todos los errores son míos..**

 **Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo.**

 **Gracias..**


	15. Chapter 15 Kommissar

Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes...

Calificación: M

IMPORTANTE. Advertencia contiene: G!P Beca... Escenas sexuales, si no te gusta no leas.

POV BECA

Que querra Kommissar de mi?!

Chloe: Que hace aqui? Sera algun tipo de estrategia ? Yo no me fio Becs..

Beca: No se que querra, ni si es una estrategia pero si quiere hablar conmigo ire a hablar con ella..

Amy la gorda: Una cosa Beca..

Beca: Dime

Amy la gorda: No hagas esas cosas raras que haces delante de ella, tenemos una reputación y la estas dejando por los suelos, ten un poco de desencia..

Beca: Es una broma, no..Me pides desencia cuando enseñaste el coño a todo el pais..

Ella se acerca a mi y me pone una mano en el hombro..

Amy la gorda: Eso fue una accidente, lo tuyo es ser gilipollas..

Pongo los ojos en blanco y escucho las risitas de Chloe, le doy una mirads de muerte y hace como si nada..

Las tres bajamos y nos encontramos con el resto de las Bellas en una esquina como si fueran cervatillos muertos de miedo, mientras Kommissar daba vueltas por el salon cotillenadolo todo..

Beca: Hola, querias hablar conmigo ?

Kommissar: Ratita peleona, ya pense que te habias perdido por el camino..

Beca: No puedo perderme en mi propia casa..

Amy la gorda: Eso no es del todo cierto una vez ibas tan borracha que terminaste en la habitacion de Flo..

Beca: Amy calla, yaaa.. Bueno que quieres de mi ?

Kommissar: Podemos hablarlo en privado..

Beca: Como comprenderas eso no eciste en esta casa, pero igual debia salir a comprar unas cosas, si quieres contarme de camino..

Ella mira a todas, con ese aire de superioridad y diosa que tiene..

Pero que digo, Beca deja de pensar en chorradas...

Veo que ella asiente, le digo que me voy a cambiar y subo rapidamente..

Cuando voy a cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto, me encuntro a todas las Bellas entrando por la puerta..

Se sientan en mi cama y me miran expectantes..

Beca: Que ?

Stacie: No creo que sea buena idea

Beca: Porque ?

Stacie: Ella tiene un efecto raro en ti y si cometes una cagada o se te escapa algo de nuestra actuacion..

Beca: Eso no va a pasar..

Termino de vestirme, me pongo unos zapatos y me acerco a Chloe, le doy un beso y todas dice a la vez Ohhhhh..

Chloe: Ten cuidado, vale..

Beca: Sii..

Bajo a encontrarme con Kommissar que sigue cotilleando, cuando nota mi presencia se me queda mirando, abro la puerta y le indico que ya nos vamos..

Por el camino ella no dice ni una palabra y yo no se que decir tampoco, ya que es ella quien a venido a verme, algo querra..

Cuando estoy a punto de preguntarle ella me corta..

Kommissar: Bueno he de decir que he oido cosas sobre ti y han sido buenas y he descubierto cosas tambien muy interesantes..

Beca: Ya y que es lo que quieres?

Kommissar: Se que tenemos una rivalidad y que pues mi grupo es muy superior al vuestro pero igual no sois malas y he descubierto que trabajar para una discografica y da la casualidad de que compongo musica y ya sabes lo bien que canto..

Beca: Asi que quieres que trabajemos juntas?

Kommissar: Algo asi y claro esta que sera despues del campeonato..

Beca: Ya pues tendria que pensarmelo..

Kommissar: Quiero darme a conocer en solitario y poder presentarme a un concurso de canto europeo, seria genial si pudieras ayudarme..

Ella me esta mirando directamente a los ojos, el color de sus ojos son nuy bonitos, en verdad toda ella es muy bonita y esta bastante cerca asi que puedo oler su perfume, que no mmse pero es algo embriagador... Y es cuando respondo sin pensar..

Beca: Me encantaria..

PEROOO QUE?!

LAS CHICAS ME VAN A MATAR..

Ella sonrie y me abraza, dios es fuerte a este paso me va a romper...

Kommissar: Muchas gracias. Porcierto otra cosa..

Beca: Si ?

Kommissar: Todo eso que se te escapa cuando estoy cerca tuya es cierto?

Otra vez ella se acerca a mii y otra vez contento sin pensar

Beca: Si

Ella me sigue mirando y sonrie..

Kommissar: Nunca me habiab dicho tantos cumplidos, gracias ratita peleona. Nos vemos...

Se acerca a mi cara y me da un beso en la mejilla..

Buebo bueno bueno que acaba de pasar..

Despejo mi cabeza y voy a la tienda, termino de conprar las cosas y vuelvo a la casa..

Cuando entro por la puerta estan todas en el salon mirandome en busca de respuesta..

Les explique todo y fliparon tanto cono yo, me dijerob que no debia ayudar al enemigo pero si es despues del campeonato. No creo que haya problemas..

Luego me subo a mi habitacion con Chloe siguiendome de cerca, no les conte a las chicas ni del abrazo o el beso en la mejilla pero creo que no hace falta pero si debo contárselo a Chloe, despues de todo es mi novia..

Beca: Chloe, Kommisasar me dio un beso y un abrazo.

Chloe: WHAT!

Beca: En la mejilla..

Chloe: Porque no lo dices todo de una vez y no me asustas..

Beca: Lo siento..

Chloe: No pasa nada pero Becs se sincera..

Beca: Claro dime ?

Chloe: Ella te gusta ?

Beca: Que nooo.. Solo me gustas tu y mucho Beale..

Chloe: Segura?

Beca: Mas que segura y sabes otra cosa. Me encantaestar contigo..

Chloe: A mi tambien me encanta que estes conmigo..

Con el chiste nos reimos las dos..

Y nos acostamos en mi cama mirando al techo..

Beca: Asi que nos vamos a vivir juntas?

Chloe: Eso parece..

Pues me encanta la idea...

Todos los errores son míos..

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Gracias..


	16. Capítulo 16 Planes

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes…**

 **Calificación: M**

 **IMPORTANTE.**

 **Advertencia contiene: G!P Beca... Escenas sexuales, si no te gusta no leas.**

 **POV CHLOE**

Beca: Crees que ganaremos a DSM ?

Chloe: Si nos sale todo como lo tenemos planeado si estoy segura..

Beca: He estado pensando..

Chloe: En serio y no te has hecho daño..

Ella se sube encima de mi y me inmoviliza agarrándome por los brazos..

Beca: Muy graciosa Beale, pero si lo hago de vez en cuando..

Chloe: Y en qué has pensado?

Beca: Que después de graduarnos y toda la cosa del campeonato, pues podríamos quedarnos por europa, sola tu y yo..

Chloe: Me estas haciendo una proposición indecente Mitchell?

Beca: Muy indecente porque te aseguro que habrá mucho sexo y bueno qué te parece ?

Chloe: Me encantaría, osea molaria conocer París..

Su cara cambia un poco la típica cuando se aburre de algo..

Chloe: Que ?

Beca: Yo no sé, no quiero ir a sitios clichés Paris, Roma, Berlín o Londres osea son muy bonitas y tienen muchos monumentos pero quiero algo diferente..

Chloe: Vale bien..

Beca: Podemos ir a Tomorrowland para empezar, luego irnos a Ámsterdam a comernos unos brownies de maria, ir a grecia y pilla la playa con la agua mas cristalina y bañarnos desnudas, ir a Rumania y visitar el castillo de drácula osea cosas espontáneas y divertidas..

Chloe: Me encanta tu idea.. Y me apunto a lo que sea mientras que mi compi de viaje seas tú..

Beca: Siempre lo seré..

Ella se acerca más a mi, esta a escasos milímetros y decido acortar las distancias..

Amy la gorda: Dejad el asunto divertido que mañana toca comprar los vestidos de la graduación, empalagosas..

Beca se levanta y está un poco molesta ya que es la segunda interrupción del dia..

Beca: Porque Amy, osea no puedes tocar o simplemente no entrar?

Amy la gorda: Podria pero es mi cuarto tambien y no quiero..

Beca: Ainsss es que no entiendo porque no nos quedamos en tu habitación Chlo..

Chloe: Yo tampoco..

Ella pone los ojos en blanco..

Beca: Sabes la suerte que esto pronto se acabara y me ire a vivir sola por fin, no sola osea con Chloe pero solas las dos..

Amy la gorda: Si estaremos solas las tres..

Beca empieza a reírse..

Beca: No Amy iremos solo nosotras, no te invites sola..

Amy la gorda: No me invito, tú tienes que cumplir con tu palabra y el contrato que firmaste en el que decias que podría irme a vivir contigo durante un periodo ilimitado de tiempo..

La sonrisa de Beca cae rápidamente..

Beca: De qué hablas?

Amy la gorda: Hace unos 4 meses te dije con quien quieres ir a vivir, dijiste con Chloe, te hice un puchero y dijiste claro que contigo también que haria yo sin tu exceso de confianza que te sale por todas partes de tu cuerpo..

Y te dije eso hay fácil solución y nada hicimos un contrato..

Beca: Estaba borracha?

Amy la gorda: Como una cuba..

Beca: Y me tomaste en serio ?

Amy la gorda: Claro y está firmado. Así que chicas ya tenéis nueva compi de piso..

Amy abre los brazo, pidiendo un abrazo el cual le iba a dar pero Beca me da una mirada de muerte y retrocedo..

Amy la gorda: Bueno aca-perras a dormir..

Con eso ella se acuesta en su cama y al segundo empieza a roncar..

Beca: La odio..

Chloe: No es cierto

Beca: No, no lo es pero creeme quiero odiarla con todas mis ganas..

Chloe: Te creo, bueno vamos a mi cuarto..

Beca: Mejor nos quedamos aquí, porque si vamos a tu cuarto no descansaremos...

Chloe: Tienes razón pero quiero ser la cuchara grande hoy, osea me encanta que me abrace pero quiero hacerlo hoy yo..

Beca: Bien me dejaré abrazar..

 **POV BECA**

Me desperte con los gritos de Emily, que se hacía eco por toda la casa..

Beca: HEREDERA CALLATE!

De pronto escucho un silencio pero justo después puedo oír como suben las escaleras de mi cuarto y saltan encima de mi..

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con que Emily está mirándome fijamente..

Beca: Fuera..

Emily: Venga Becs, vamos tenemos que comprar vuestros vestidos..

Beca: porque estas más emocionada que yo ?

Emily: Porque eres una pasota y por ti irías en pijama..

Beca: Cierto, donde esta Chloe?

Emily: Abajo desayunando, venga solo faltas tu..

Beca: Arggg vale

Me levanto de mala gana, me visto y bajo a desayunar con el resto..

Me acerco a Chloe y le doy los buenos días..

Chloe: Buenos dias baby..

Florencia: El resto también existimos..

( Si es posible imaginarlo con su acento 😂 )

Beca: No os vais a morir porque no os de los buenos días..

Flo: Pues mi prima de pequeña, murió de hipo..

Y no se que tiene que ver el hipo con los buenos días pero bueno..

Beca: Ya bueno, buenos días a todas..

Stacie: Bueno cambiando de tema primero vamos a por los vestidos y luego a por los complementos..

Jessica: Podemos dividirnos en dos grupos..

Beca: Porque?

Ash: No crees que sería bonito, ver el vestido de Chloe por primera vez en la graduación ?

Beca: Si, si que seria bonito..

Amy la gorda: Bien entonces Stacie, La heredera y yo vamos con Beca el resto vais con Chloe os parece ?

Todas asiente en señal de que están de acuerdo con lo que dijo Amy..

nuestro grupo es el primero en salir, vamos todas juntas en el coche de Stacie y la verdad no se a donde vamos, pero bueno lo unico que quiero es llegar coge un estúpido vestido y luego largarme..

 **Todos los errores son míos**

 **Gracias**


	17. Chapter 17: Vestidos

Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes...

Calificación: M

IMPORTANTE.

Advertencia contiene: G!P Beca... Escenas sexuales, si no te gusta no leas.

POV BECA

Llevamos horas dando vueltas, por tiendas en serio, no se acaban..

Beca: Chicas quiero irme a casa..

Stacie: Aun falta nuestro vestido, solo hemos elegido el de Amy, ten paciencia..

Beca: eso es lo que menos tengo y lo sabes..

Amy la gorda: Créeme que si lo sabemos..

Beca: Yo me conformo con cualquier cosa..

Emily: Pero Chloe, no y supongo que ella te querrá ver guapa..

Bueno en eso la heredera tiene razón..

Beca: Vale..

Stacie: Solo nos queda esta y otra tienda mas, hay que encontrarlo si o si..

Amy la Gorda: Yo creo que ya lo tengo..

Amy nos enseña un vestido que la verdad es precioso, las miro a todas y sonríe y me dicen que vaya a probarlo..

Antes de salir del probador, me miro bien al espejo y la verdad, es que me queda muy bien, al menos a mi me gusta y eso ya es mucho..

Salgo y les enseño a las chicas como me quedan y todas estas con la boca abierta..

Beca: Bueno decid algo..

Stacie: Estas preciosa..

Emily: Beca te queda también..

Amy la Gorda: A Chloe le va a encantar..

Me vuelvo a mirar en el espejo y sonrío..

Beca: Pues me lo llevo. Gracias chicas..

Después fuimos a la otra tienda y encontramos el de Stacie, la verdad es que me estaba aburriendo pero me gusta el vestido y creo que a Chloe le va a encantar..

POV CHLOE

Seguro que Beca se esta aburriendo un montón, pero las chicas no me dejaron ni llamarla..

Todas ya han elegido sus vestidos menos yo, pero es que no encuentro uno perfecto que diga a Beca le va encantar, aunque se que ella me diría que me veo preciosa en cualquier cosa, pero quiero que se quede con la boca abierta cuando me vea..

Me separo un poco de las chicas a ver si puedo enviarle un mensaje a Beca y veo que en el fondo hay mas vestido, miro entre todos los que hay y creo ver uno que me quedaría perfecto..

Voy al probador y me miro y se que es este, pero igual le pregunto a las chicas y como no, todas están de acuerdo..

Después de pagar volvimos a la casa, cuando llegamos el resto ya estaba allí y me dijeron que Beca fue tan pesada y molesta como una cría de 5 años que solo faltaba que se pusiera a pedir chuches en medio de la tienda, les pregunte donde estaba y me dijeron que seguramente en su cuarto..

Subi a mi cuarto y guardo el vestido en el armario, iba a subir a su cuarto pero ahora que lo pienso Amy siempre nos interrumpe y creo que mi novia hoy se merece una recompensa..

Así que me siento en mi cama y le envío un mensaje, pidiéndole que baje..

Veo que me hace caso porque escucho movimiento en el piso de arriba..

Decido que voy a recibirla como es debido así que me desnudo en un segundo y me pongo de pie en medio de mi habitación..

La escucho baja por las escalaras y pronto abre la puerta de mi cuarto, pero esta concentrada en el móvil con algo que no me ve..

Beca: Porque no has subido?

No contesto a su pregunta y es cuando ella levanta la vista y me ve..

Beca: AHH

Chloe: Sin palabras, Becs?

Beca: Bueno es que aunque te he visto, muchas veces desnuda, siempre me dejas sin palabras..

Chloe: Bueno y no piensas hacer nada, me esta entrando frío..

Beca: Tranquila, que ya me encargo yo de calentarte..

Con eso ella me da una de sus sonrisas arrogantes y pervertidas. Empieza a quitarse la ropa y rápidamente puedo ver que su amigo ya se a unido a la fiesta, el si que es rápido..

Beca: Bueno vamos a divertirnos..

Chloe: A que esperas?

Todos los errores son mios..

Gracias por leer.. 


End file.
